


De humillación y promesas

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vuelta a casa es más difícil para Cloud de lo que imaginaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De humillación y promesas

**Author's Note:**

> #24 Humillación

_La gente de la aldea le miraba con rencor. Cloud no sabía como explicarles que él había intentado ayudar a Tifa, nunca hubiera querido que nada le pasara. Pero era como si no le oyeran. Seguían gritándole y despreciándole con aquella mirada tan fría.  
De repente, un odio desconocido se apoderó de su mente, una espada de más de dos metros le apareció en las manos y se dispuso a atacar a toda aquella gente. Estaba a punto de clavar la katana al primero que se pusiera por delante…_   
  
Dio un salto en la cama. Mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba, las imágenes del sueño se le venían una y otra vez a la mente. “ _Tenía a Masamune_ ” pensaba. Sentía todavía el poder de aquella arma en sus manos.  _¿Cómo se debe sentir Sephiroth al matar con ella?_  Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos y se levantó de la cama. Estaba en el hotel de Costa del Sol. Habían llegado la noche anterior en el barco y decidieron (más bien decidió Sephiroth) quedarse a pasar la noche en la turística ciudad.  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos y unos golpes en la puerta.  
\- ¡Cloud! ¡Si no te levantas y estás con el uniforme en cinco minutos Sephiroth te va a cortar la cabeza! ¡Y no podrás volver a peinarte ese precioso pelito que…!  
\- Zack, estoy ya, no hace falta que grites - la voz de Cloud se escuchaba apurada desde dentro.   
  
 _Zack y sus bromitas con mi pelo. ¿Pero si el lo tenía casi igual, pero en moreno? Se aprovecha de que yo no le voy a decir nada, porque es SOLDADO de primera clase._  A pesar de que se quejaba para sus adentros, en el fondo sabía que Zack le tenía cariño, y que era recíproco. Hacía tiempo que se consideraban amigos, habían pasado mucho juntos y Zack le había salvado la vida unas cuantas veces.   
  
Salió de la habitación, miró con el ceño fruncido a Zack y, de repente…  
\- Ya era hora, Cloud - Una voz profunda, helada, le sorprendió desde las escaleras. - Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Quiero llegar a Nibelheim hoy mismo. - La mirada de Sephirot se había vuelto indescifrable, y Cloud notó un cosquilleo en la nuca. _Esto no me da buena espina, esa mirada..._  
  
Emprendieron el camino a pie, Cloud aprovechó para perderse en sus pensamientos. Recordó su sueño y empezó a preguntarse qué iba a decir la gente del pueblo cuando le reconociera (si lo hacían). Otro pensamiento ganó terreno al miedo a la gente, ¿y si Tifa le reconocía?  _No quiero que vean que todas mis promesas y mi determinación por ser un SOLDADO no valía nada. Menos que nada. ¿Y la promesa?_  Recordó sus palabras como si se las hubiera dicho el día anterior.  _Prométeme que me protegerás, que si algún día estoy en peligro vendrás a salvarme._  Suspiró, no estaba seguro de poder proteger a nadie.  
  
Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado el monte Nibel, y se acercaban al pueblo. La mente del rubio era un hervidero, aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho dada su hermética expresión. ¿Debía enfrentarse a Tifa y a los que un día fueron sus vecinos? ¿O era mejor permanecer en el anonimato?  
  
En cuanto entraron en el pueblo, se quitó el protector azul de la cabeza, pero en ese momento vió como se acercaba una preciosa morena, y toda su determinación se le agotó al momento. No estaba dispuesto, todavía, a soportar la humillación de no haber conseguido llegar ni siquiera a SOLDADO de segunda clase. Soltó un juramento y se puso la pieza que todavía estaba en su mano.  
  
Zack, que había estado atento a su reacción, esbozó una sonrisa de inocencia fingida, le hecho una mirada de reojo, y fue donde Tifa.  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer Cloud fue rezar para que al  _cabrón moreno ese_ , no se le ocurriera decir su nombre delante de  _ella_ . 


End file.
